jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Gortayti/Martwa wyspa
Po dłuższej przerwie, wracam do was z czwartą częścią mojego opowiadania. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba zarówno fanom, jak i ludziom podchodzącym sceptycznie do literatury Fantazy. Przy okazji chcę powiedzieć, że na pewno nie zamienię serii moich opowiadań w Love Story, niemniej jednak zgodnie z wolą kilku ważnych dla mnie osób zamieszczę parę tego typu scen, ale w niech przeciwnicy romansideł się nie boją, bo tych scen będzie jak na lekarstwo :) Wszyscy członkowie Smoczej Akademii, wraz ze swoimi smokami, stali obecnie w pokoiku, w którym Czkawka pierwszy raz spotkał Gronita. Komnata nie zmieniła się jednak od tego czasu. Wszystkie stoły cały czas były obciążone różnymi książkami, szpargałami i jakimiś rzeczami, których przeznaczenie było obce jeźdźcom. Kiedy tylko weszli do izdebki, bliźniaki czym prędzej ruszyli w kierunku stołu alchemicznego i zaczęli sami „eksperymentować”. Na szczęście, w tym momencie, do pomieszczenia wszedł Long – smok alchemika – i splunął strumieniem czystej energii na ścianę, przy której stał stół zawalony alchemicznymi instrumentami. Mieczyka i Szpadki wystraszyła próba uspokojenia ich przez Smoka Umysłu, co spowodowało, że brat upuścił menzurkę, którą obecnie trzymał. Fiolka roztrzaskała się o podłogę. Substancja uwarzona przez bliźniaki okazała się żrąca i wypaliła niewielką dziurę na dywanie, na który się wylała. Long obdarzył łobuzów srogim spojrzeniem, po czym przemówił. - Mój pan na was czeka. Proszę za mną Smok odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku ciężkich, drewnianych drzwi. - „Ile w tej wieży jest jeszcze drzwi?” – pomyślał Czkawka i posłusznie ruszył za smokiem, a w jego ślady poszedł najpierw Szczerbatek, a potem reszta jeźdźców ze swymi powietrznymi wierzchowcami - „przynajmniej tym razem nie prześwietlał moich myśli” - Ech – wzdychnął Śledzik – Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że istnieje smok, który umie mówić. Co prawda nikt tego nie zauważył, ale każdy miał wrażenie, że na twarzy poważnego smoka Gronita zagościł uśmiech. Podążali podobnym korytarzem do tego, którym przyszły wódz pośpieszał na pierwsze spotkanie z alchemikiem, a było to zaledwie miesiąc temu. Te przedpokoje różniły się nieco od tamtych. Podłoga była drewniana, a ściany ozdobione różnymi obrazami. Jeden z nich był szczególnie piękny. Widniał na nim rycerz w lśniącej zbroi, spod spodu której wyglądała żółta tunika i kolczuga. Oburącz trzymał wielki miecz dwuręczny, który błyszczał błękitną poświatą. Niósł go wysoko nad głową. Podnosił go na kogoś, a raczej na coś. Na dzielnego woja szczerzyła kły jakaś bestia. Jej ciało pokryte było burym futrem. Głowa zaś była łysa, cała czarna. Z jego skroni odchodziła para ogromnych, ostrych rogów. Oczy potwora – okropność. Dwa rubinowe, lśniące ślepia, zdawały się hipnotyzować. Przeraziły by one każdego śmiałka, ale nie odważnego rycerza. On zdawał się być pozbawiony wszelkiego strachu. Widząc zaciekawienie młodych wikingów, Long postanowił przybliżyć im nieco ów postać. - To Barandir – jego głos ewidentnie wyrwał jeźdźców z głębokiej zadumy, no może z wyjątkiem bliźniaków. Oni oglądali płótno pokryte jakimiś plamami. Oglądali? Nie kolorowe plamy zdawały się ich hipnotyzować. Co więcej od przeszło minuty nie mrugali. Nikt jednak nie zwrócił uwagi na dziwne zachowanie bliźniaków. Pozostali woleli słuchać Longa – według starej ballady zakochał się w córce Helondiana, króla Onarii. Księżniczka była ona najpiękniejszą kobietą jaka kiedykolwiek stąpała po ziemi, a zwała się Meliana. Barandir spotkał ją w ogrodach pałacowych, kiedy śpiewała ona pieśni, których ongiś nauczyła ją matka. Rycerz miał wrażenie, że umarł i słyszy anielskie śpiewy. Odważył się wtrącić i swój głos do cudownej piosenki. Meliana wzdrygała się, kiedy ujrzała mężczyznę, ponieważ przybysz nosił hełm i dziewczyna nie wiedziała, czy aby na pewno jest to jeden z ojcowskich rycerzy. Kiedy jednak wojownik zdjął hełm okazał się bardzo przystojny, co więcej Meliana już go kiedyś widziała, ale nigdy nie patrzyła na niego oczami miłości. Dopiero teraz, kiedy jego lśniące, czarne włosy oświetlało zachodzące słońce, księżniczka spojrzała na niego inaczej. Ostatecznie młodzi zakochali się w sobie od pierwszego wejrzenia. Król Helondian nie zgodził się jednak na ślub, gdyż jego córka była obiecana Faminowi – jednemu z książąt królestwa sąsiadującego z Onarią. Meliana nie chciała jednak wyjść za mąż za starszego o osiem lat mężczyznę. Opłaciła ona zabójcę, aby ten pozbył się Famina. Tak też się stało. Tydzień później, na tereny Helondiana, dotarła wieść o śmierci królewicza. Niestety podejrzenia padły na Barandira, który tego samego dnia wrócił z podróży. Ponieważ dowody jego winy nie były niezbite, król przedstawił rycerzowi ultimatum. Albo utną mu głowę, albo zabije on Ranghara – bestie, która od dawna terroryzowała tereny Onarii. Barandir postanowił zgładzić bestię, miał nadzieję, że wówczas król spojrzy na niego łaskawym okiem. Rycerz odnalazł bestię daleko na północy. Na obrazie ukazana jest jego walka z ów potworem. Bestia miała niestety zatrute kły i jeden z nich spoczął w ciele dzielnego woja. Zanim jednak trucizna zgasiła w nim życie, zadał on Rangharowi śmiertelny cios. Obaj polegli tej nocy. Wieść o jego śmierci prędko dotarła na dwór króla Helondiana. Władca czym prędzej posłał po zwłoki Barandira. Ukrywał jednak wieść o śmierci rycerza przed córką. Meliana dowiedziała się o śmierci ukochanego, kiedy na królewskie przedpokoje wjechał pochód pogrzebowy. Księżniczka nie mogła znieść myśli o życiu bez Barandira i w dzień pogrzebu pogromcy Ranghara – popełniła samobójstwo. Ostatnie słowa smok wymówił z wielkim żalem. Odwrócił się i bardzo powoli ruszył dalej wzdłuż korytarza. Jeźdźcy popatrzyli jeszcze chwilę na obraz, nie spodziewali się, że powstał ku chwale bohatera tak smutnej opowieści. Śledzik rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na malunek i poszedł spróbować przywrócić bliźniaków do normy. Na chłopaku opowieść smoka zrobiła wyraźnie nie małe wrażenie, ponieważ zaczął on wycierać sobie oczy. Chyba płakał. Sztukamięs postanowiła spróbować pocieszyć swego jeźdźca. Zresztą nie tylko na pulchnym chłopaczku historia zrobiła wrażenie. Nawet Astrid zdawała się poruszona. Sączysmark uznał, że to dobry moment na kolejną próbę poderwania dziewczyny. - Dla ciebie skarbie – zaczął – zabiłbym wszystkie monstra tego świata. Dziewczyna miała już zdecydowanie dosyć zalotów chłopaka. Zacisnęła pięści, ale nie miała siły nawet na uderzenie niechcianego zalotnika. Zebrała w sobie całą złość i uderzyła głową o ramię Czkawki. Po czym powtórzyła te czynność jeszcze kilka razy. Przyszły wódz chciał ją jakość pocieszyć, ale po chwili zrozumiał, że jego wysiłki są bezcelowe i zasugerował wojowniczce, aby wraz ze smokami udali się za Longiem. Dziewczyna zgodziła się na ten pomysł, wciąż jednak szła blisko chłopaka, jakby miało ją to uchronić przed zalotami Smarka. Wichura i Szczerbatek posłusznie ruszyli za swoimi jeźdźcami. Wkrótce w ich ślady ruszył Śledzik, Sztukamięs, bliźniaki oraz Jot i Wym. Mieczyk i Szpadka wciąż wyglądali jakby zachorowali na chorobę Thrumana. Ślinili się, a ich chód przypominał raczej pełzanie. Czyżby głupi obraz wywarł na nich taki wpływ? To tylko kilka kolorowych plam! Choć z drugiej strony to bliźniaki. Oni zawsze „lekko” odstawali od normy. Sączysmark stał jeszcze chwilę pod obrazem Barandira, wściekły, że ponownie został spławiony. Przecież ten „rybi szkielet” nie może być od niego lepszy. Kto w końcu rok w rok wygrywa Roztopy? Kto jest najwspanialszym i najprzystojniejszym wojownikiem?Kto jak nie on, jedyny i niepowtarzalny Sączysmark. Cóż, przynajmniej jemu tak się zadawało. Nagle Hakokieł pchnął go lekko do przodu, aby i jego pan ruszył się z miejsca. Ostatecznie oboje zaczęli podążać za Longiem. Po pewnym czasie wszyscy wyszli na obszerny taras. Widok stąd był niesamowity. Pierwszy raz młodzi wikingowie ujrzeli Wyspę Gronita w całej okazałości. Dookoła wieży alchemika rósł niewielki las, a w jego sercu można było dostrzec niewielkie jeziorko od którego odchodziła niewielka rzeczka. Wiła się ona pośród drzew, jak wielki wąż pełznący w kierunku ofiary. Jego posiłkiem miał zostać wielki, bezkresny ocean, który lśnił odbijanym światłem słonecznym. Na balkonie stał ktoś jeszcze. Mężczyzna w posiwiałej, ale wciąż kasztanowej brodzie i niebieskawej szacie. Do tej pory stał przy sporej wielkości teleskopie, ale gdy usłyszał kroki odwrócił się i spojrzał na przybyszy. - Dziękuje ci Long – powiedział do niebiesko-fioletowego smoka, po czym zwrócił się do smoczych jeźdźców – cieszę się, że tak szybko przybyliście. Teraz jednak pewnie chcecie poznać powód wizyty. - Nie, czekaj – przerwał mu Mieczyk – ja zgadnę! Odkryłeś, że ten Błękitny Smok ma za zadanie zniszczyć cały świat, pogrążając go w ogniu i mroku. - Tak – wtrąciła się Szpadka – dodaj jeszcze... - Nie z tego powodu posłałem po was – powiedział Gronit nieco głośniej – odkryłem położenie kolejnego artefaktu. Oto powód waszej wizyty. Proszę, wejdźcie na grzbiety swoich smoków, w przestworzach opowiem wam coś więcej o kolejnym relikcie. - Ej, brat – zwróciła się Szpadka do brata – lecimy do góry nogami? Bliźniak entuzjastycznie przystał na propozycję siostry. Pozostali jeźdźcy postanowili pozostawić to bez komentarza. Kiedy już dookoła rozpościerały się jedynie chmury, alchemik zaczął opowiadać o kolejnym Dziele Irmora. - Felinor, w swoich zapiskach, wspomina o Smoczej Lasce. - Niech zgadnę – strącił się Sączysmark – pozwala ona kontrolować smoki. - Jeśli nie wiesz, to nie mów – odciął się Gronit, chyba nie za bardzo polubił ciemnowłosego chłopaka – Pozwól, że będę kontynuował. Nazwa tego artefaktu nie pochodzi od tego, że ma ona jakieś działanie na smoki, tylko na jej szczycie widnieje smocza głowa. Oczywiście rzeźbiona, nie prawdziwa. W jej rozwartym pysku ma znajdować się klejnot. Ponoć to właśnie on sprawia, że Laska jest niezwykła. Według Felinora Smocza Laska ma moc ciskania błyskawicami. - Dlatego musimy ją zdobyć przed tym... tym... - zaczął Śledzik, ale nie dokończył. - Przed Nagurem, tak – dokończył alchemik – Boję się pomyśleć, co będzie, jeśli on nas uprzedzi. Resztę podróży jeźdźcy spędzili w milczeniu. Młodzi wikingowie posłusznie lecieli za Gronitem. Choć ten lot nie był dla nikogo pierwszym, dla wszystkich wydał się wspaniały. Chmury przypominały wodne fale. Naraz smoki stały się wodnymi wierzchowcami, choć przemierzały przestworza. Wszyscy delektowali się lotem. Niestety okazał on się krótszy, niż członkowie Smoczej Akademii chcieli. Wkrótce zza chmur wyłoniła się sporej wielkości wyspa. Nie należała ona jednak do najpiękniejszych. Wydawała się ona wielką, czarną plamą. Kiedy zbliżyli się do wysepki zobaczyli, że jej roślinność wydaje się spalona. Jakby przeszła tu wielka pożoga. Miejsce to wydawało się martwe. Jego widok zakończył dobry humor podróżników. Teraz czuli może nie strach, a zaniepokojenie. Koroną tego postapokaliptycznego pustkowia było wzgórze. No, może nie samo wzgórze, a ruiny zamku, które na nim się znajdowały. Zapewne był kiedyś wielką siedzibą jakiegoś wspaniałego władcy, gdyż nawet i pozostałości po twierdzy zdawały się niesamowite. Gdzieś w oddali można było dostrzec dawne ogrody pałacowe. Kiedyś rosły tam chyba wiśnie, teraz były tam tylko spróchniałe konary. Jeśli chodzi o zamek to najlepiej zachowała się potężna baszta. Z jednego z jej okien powiewał fragment spalonego sztandaru. - Co... co to za miejsce – za jąkał się Śledzik. Na niego obraz zdemolowanej wyspy działał chyba najgorzej. Jego smoczyca również nie wydawała się zbyt zachwycona. - Kiedyś mieszkał tu lord Gorgi – odpowiedział Gronit spokojnie – Niestety nie pozostawił po sobie potomka i po jego śmierci nikt nie zasiadł na jego tronie. Oczywiście wielu chciało odziedziczyć jego włości. Skończyło się na tym, że wszyscy rzucili się sobie do gardeł. Najwierniejszy sługa lorda – Sarman – nie mógł patrzeć na to barbarzyństwo. Postanowił więc zagnać smoki na wyspę, aby te spaliły ją doszczętnie. Wiem, to nie było zbyt mądre z jego strony, ale co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Teraz sami widzicie, co zostało po ongiś wspaniałym pałacu i równie niesamowitej wyspie. Po ostatnich słowach alchemika wszyscy zamilkli, jakby za sprawą zaklęcia. Nagle coś usłyszeli. Czyiś głos, trochę ochrypły, ale i tak był przyjemny dla ucha. Wraz ze smokami ruszyli w kierunku źródła śpiewu. Wreszcie znaleźli tajemniczego śpiewaka. Bard okazał się starym mężczyzną, ubranym w jakieś łachy. Grał na jakimś instrumencie. Chyba lutni. Prawdopodobnie był ślepy, bo jego źrenice były białe. Ten szczegół nie przeszkadzał mu jednak pięknie grać na przodkowi gitary. Wędrowcy przystanęli i postanowili posłuchać jego pieśni. Synu Warmiana tyś Śmierci nie boisz się, '' choć patrzy w twe oczy i uśmiecha się.'' Kieł zatruty odebrał Ci życie, lecz Barandirze i ty odebrałeś bestii je. '' ''Rangharowe ślepa martwe już są, atoli ty rycerzu poddałeś się jego kłom. Wznosisz swe ręce ku niebiosom, wypełniony strachem, radością, smutkiem i dumą. Łkasz z powodu straty, acz zwyciężyłeś pomiot potworny. Lecz Meliany uśmiechu już nie ujrzysz ''i łez zresztą też. '' Starzec drgnął. Pewnie wyczuł, że ktoś go obserwuje. Spojrzał na podróżników pustymi oczyma i zaczął się uśmiechać. - Któż to mnie odwiedza? – zapytał szczerząc zęby. - Odwiedza? – zapytał Mieczyk – To ty mieszkasz na tej zniszczonej, brudnej, pustej, zdemolowanej – naraz oczy zaczęły mu świecić – cudownej, idealnie paskudnej i zapleśniałej... - Proszę mi wybaczyć za niego – wtrącił się Gronit – on jest lekkim... ekscentrykiem Bard skinął głową na znak zrozumienia. - W każdym razie – ciągnął alchemik – nazywam się Gronit, przybyłem wraz z szóstką młodych wikingów z Berk oraz z siódemką smoków. - Smoki!? – niemalże krzyknął śpiewak – Co z wami robią te bestię? - Księżnisia wcale nie jest bestią – oburzył się Śledzik – Może i nie wygląda łagodnie, ale to ponad dwutonowa góra wielkiej słodyczy – mówiąc to, chłopak przytulił się do swojej smoczycy. - Ty tu nam nie mydl oczu – powiedział dość agresywnie Sączysmark do starca – nikt... no może poza tą dwójką kretynów – mówiąc to spojrzał na bliźniaków, którzy aktualnie pojedynkowali się na wzrok – nie zamieszkałby pośród takich ruin, więc powiedz co tu robisz i zostaw nasze smoki w spokoju. - Może spokojniej – skarcił Smarka Czkawka – to przecież tylko ślepy staruszek. - Ech, nic się nie stało – zapewniał bard – rozumiem, że widok ślepca w takim miejscu jest dziwny, ale nie chciałbym mieszkać gdziekolwiek indziej. Jestem samotnikiem i cenię sobie swoją samotność. - Ta pieśń, którą pan śpiewał... – zaczął Śledzik nieśmiało. - To ballada o Barandirze i Melianie – dokończył grajek – najpiękniejsza ze wszystkich historii miłosnych. Ale dość o mnie, powiedzcie co was tu sprowadza. - Poszukujemy pewnego przedmiotu – odpowiedział alchemik – moim zdaniem znajduje się on gdzieś w ruinach dawnego zamku lorda Gorgiego. - Rozumiem – odrzekł ślepiec – nie będę was dłużej zatrzymywał. Udanych poszukiwań – rzucił do wędrowców, gdy usłyszał odgłos kroków. Teraz przed przybyszami stało nie lada wyzwanie. Musieli się oni wspiąć na wzgórze, na którym stał zamek. Z powietrza skarpa ta zdawała się być niskim pagórkiem, teraz jeźdźcy zrozumieli jak w wielkim byli błędzie. Góra nie była co prawda bardzo wysoka, ale dostatecznie, aby wspinaczka mogła zmęczyć. Alchemik wyraźnie zabronił wsiadać na smoki. Bał się chyba, że w ten sposób najbardziej chaotyczni z jeźdźców mogliby uszkodzić pozostałości po pałacu. Wszyscy wzięli głęboki wdech i zaczęli wdrapywać się na wzgórze. Wędrówka była ciężka i mozolna. Pomimo wieku Gronit zdawał się nie być w ogóle zmęczony. Nie szedł może bardzo szybko, ale nie narzekał na trudności związane ze wspinaczką. Sączysmark, oczywiście, wyglądał jakby wędrówka w górę, była dla niego lekkim spacerkiem. Może i nie należał do najsympatyczniejszych, ale miał jednak krzepę jak byk, cóż umysł zresztą też. Dla Astrid wspinaczka też nie była trudna. Nie narzekała. Po pewnym czasie wydawała się zmęczona, ale to w końcu normalne. Może i z sił nie opadła, lecz kiedy przyszedł czas na postój, zdawała się być bardzo zadowolona. Bliźniaki całą drogę gadali. O czym? Może lepiej nie wspominać. Co jakiś czas dostawali zadyszki i zatrzymywali się, a raczej bezruchu padali na ziemię. Po kilku minutach na szczęście, albo wręcz przeciwnie (zależy od punkty widzenia), wracali do grupy. Wspinaczkę najgorzej znosili Śledzik i Czkawka. Obaj nie byli niestety zbyt wytrwali, jeśli chodzi o długie wycieczki górskie. Szybko dostali zadyszki i zapewne bez Szczerbatka i Sztukamięs nie doszliby na miejsce. Pozostali czekali na nich i to właśnie dzięki dwójce chłopców postój przedłużył się z dwudziestu minut na trzydzieści. - Co? Pikawa za słaba? – zaczął chłopakom docinać Sączysmark, gdy ci wreszcie dowlekli się na miejsce odpoczynku – Trzeba mieć siłę w nogach. Jeśli chodzi o ciebie – dodał spoglądając na przyszłego wodza – to chyba ci metal ciąży. Bez niego poruszałeś się po prostu bardzo wolno, teraz osiągnąłeś dno. - Przestań się wreszcie nogi czepiać – ledwo co powiedział jeździec Nocnej Furii, bo miał trudności ze złapaniem oddechu – A w zasadzie nie tylko nogi, co po prostu przestań z tymi docinkami. - A co? Płakać będziesz? – śmiał się Smark – bo ten drugi już prawie ryczy – dorzucił patrząc na Śledzika. - Skończcie! Oboje! – powiedział ostro alchemik – to nie czas na wasze dziecinne kłótnie. Ktoś nas chyba śledzi. - N...N.. Nagur – za jąkał się pulchny blondyn. - Możliwe – odparł Gronit, po czym zamilkł, aby za jakąś minutę znowu przemówić – musimy zwiększyć tępo. - Ale jak? – wciął się Sączysmark – z tymi bałwanami – tu wskazał na bliźniaki – i kulami u nóg – tu spojrzał na Czkawkę i Śledzika. - Polecimy – odpowiedział alchemik – ale nie do zamku – widząc zdziwione spojrzenia członków Smoczej Akademii mówił dalej – po pierwsze musimy zgubić obserwatora, a po wtóre mrok zapada, musimy odnaleźć miejsce na spoczynek. Nie zamierzam nocować w ruinach zamku, więc polecimy na tamtą skarpę – wskazał na pagórek oddalony o kilka jardów na wschód od wzgórza z zamkiem – rano wlecimy już na smokach na szczyt. - Dlaczego nie zrobiliśmy tego od razu? – zapytała Astrid - Naszą wędrówkę zaczęliśmy u stóp góry, kiedyś i tam znajdowały się fortyfikację. Myślałem, że może coś tam odnajdziemy. Niestety, myliłem się. Przynajmniej ucięliśmy sobie miłą i przyjemną wędrówkę górską. - Miłą i przyjemną – wydyszeli niemalże równocześnie Śledzik i Czkawka. Gronit uśmiechnął się i wskoczył na grzbiet Longa. Pozostali, bez słowa, wskoczyli na grzbiety swoich podniebnych wierzchowców. Chwilę później znaleźli się na łysym szczycie wzgórza. Ponieważ było ono w miarę wysokie, widzieli stąd cały zamek, który jutro będą przeszukiwać. Monumentalne, mroczne ruiny przerażały swoimi zrujnowanymi murami i basztami. Kiedyś na pewno była to wspaniała fortyfikacja. Alchemik poprosił Smarka, aby wraz ze Śledzikiem poszli po drewno na opał. Sam Gronit nie wiedział, że zaistnieje potrzeba noclegu i niestety jeźdźcy mieli przy sobie tylko manierki z wodą. Zarówno wikingowie, jak i smoki byli bardzo głodni. Jedynie Sztukamięs była szczęśliwa, bo na wzgórzu znajdowało się mnóstwo skał, za które smoczyca czym prędzej „zabrała”. Alchemik nie zdawał się jednak zaniepokojony brakiem jedzenia. Kiedy Astrid zaproponowała pójście na polowanie, mężczyzna sprzeciwił się temu pomysłowi. Podszedł on do sporej wielkości skały, której postanowił użyć w charakterze stołu. Wyciągnął ze swojej torby jakieś niewielkie przedmioty, po czym odkorkował flakonik wypełniony fioletowym płynem i ulał parę kropelek na ten malutkie obiekty. Nagle w miejscu małych przedmiotów pojawiły się sporej wielkości koszyki czyś wypełnione. Mężczyzna po kolei podnosił wieko każdego z nich. Okazały się być wypełnione rybami, jagnięcinom i warzywami. - Chyba nie pomyśleliście, że nie jestem gotowy na każdą ewentualność – powiedział Gronit uśmiechając się. Zobaczył jednak, że czwórka jeźdźców wciąż ma bardzo zdziwione miny, więc postanowił powiedzieć coś więcej – rano uwarzyłem eliksir zmniejszający. Postanowiłem więc zabrać trochę prowiantu. Dobrze, koniec wyjaśnień. Mieczyk, Czkawka nakarmcie smoki, a nich Astrid i Szpadka przygotują miejsce na ognisko. Ja przygotuję mięso dla nas. Mam nadzieję, że lubicie jagnięcinę. Zgodnie z wolą alchemika wszyscy zabrali się do pracy. Wkrótce wrócili Śledzik ze Smarkiem. Na rękach nieśli drewno. Jeźdźcy czym prędzej zabrali się rozniecania ognia, a potem do smażenia mięsa. Po zjedzeniu ryb smoki popadły w bardzo dobry humor. Kiedy już w koszach nie było ani jednej, Szczerbatek gdzieś zniknął. Wkrótce wrócił z wielkim konarem jakiegoś spróchniałego drzewa w pysku. Wichura złapała za jego drugi koniec i smoki zaczęły bawić się coś w rodzaju przeciągania liny. Wkrótce jednak i Hakokieł zapragnął się bawić i rozgryzł konar. Zarówno Nocnej Furii, jak i Zębaczowi nie spodobało się, że Koszmar Ponocnik zniszczył im zabawkę, więc oboje wskoczyli na czerwono-pomarańczowego smoka. Szczerbatek lekko ugryzł Hakokła w ogon, na co Ponocnik odpowiedział podpaleniem. Wichura w tym czasie zasłoniła ognistemu smokowi oczy skrzydłami. Hakokieł zaczął wymachiwać głową we wszystkie strony. Nagle okazało się, że Sztukamięs również chce się pobawić i zaczęła biec prosto na Koszmara. Ten nie wytrzymał uderzenia i splunął kulą ognia, gdzieś przed siebie. To z kolei spodobało się Jotowi i Wymowi, którzy w tym samym kierunku posłali swój ognisty pocisk. Gronkiel ponownie zaatakował brzuch Hakokła, tyle że tym razem Ponocnik upadł na plecy. Wichura przysiadła na jego jednym skrzydle, Szczerbatek na drugim, a Sztukamięs na brzuchu, gdzie zaczęła lizać swoje łapy. Wkrótce smoki zeszły z Koszmara. Kiedy już wszystkie stały na nogach, zaczęły biegać dookoła ogniska. Tylko Long zdawał się nie być zainteresowany zabawą. Nie minęła godzina, a wszyscy poczuli się zmęczeni. - Idźcie spać – powiedział Gronit – jut... przepraszam, jutro czeka nas pracowity dzień. Czkawka ułożył się koło Szczerbatka, a ponieważ smok był lekko nadopiekuńczy, okrył swojego jeźdźca skrzydłem. Śledzik zaśpiewał swojej smoczycy kołysankę, po czym położył się koło niej i okrył się kocem, który zabrał ze sobą. Chłopiec okazał się przezorny. Mieczyk położył się kolo swojej głowy Zębiroga, a Szpadka swojej. Astrid ułożyła się koło skrzydła Wichury. Zamknęła oczy, a gdy je na moment otworzyła okazało się, że Sączysmark stoi tuż nad nią. - Czego znowu chcesz? – wycedziła dziewczyna. - Wiesz noc chłodna, a grunt twardy – odparł – a tak się składa, że moje ramię to najlepsza poduszka. - Raczej worek treningowy. - Co? - Nic. Idź spać, ale z dala ode mnie – powiedziała natrętnemu chłopakowi i przewróciła się na lewy bok. Smark pogrymasił coś pod nosem, ale ostatecznie położył koło Hakokła. Smok chciał wyjść na troskliwego i aby jego panu było ciepło postanowił się podpalić. Dziwny traf sprawił, że Sączysmarkowi wcale się to nie spodobało. Krzyknął i zaczął się tarzać po ziemi. Jego przyjaciele byli już przyzwyczajeni do tego typu rzeczy i zwrócili zbyt wielkiej uwagi na wrzaski chłopaka. Ostatni położył się Gronit. Ułożył się blisko Longa i zamknął oczy. Po chwili nad obozowiskiem spoczęła senna aura. Czkawka miał wrażenie, że nie minęło pięć minut a już się obudził. Wciąż było ciemno i chłopiec wciąż był zmęczony. Rozejrzał się po obozie. Wszyscy spali. No, prawie wszyscy. Przyszły wódz zobaczył jakąś sylwetkę na tle usłanego gwiazdami nieba. Znał ją. A w zasadzie jego. Chłopiec podniósł smocze skrzydło i podszedł do tajemniczej postaci. Okazało się, że zgadł kim był ten nocny Marek. - Nie możesz zasnąć Gronicie? – zapytał cicho, jakby bał się wystraszyć alchemika, mówiąc zbyt głośno. - Wiesz, Nagur był kiedyś moim przyjacielem – odparł smutno, nie patrząc na Czkawkę – kiedy dowiedział się, że picie smoczej krwi może dać magiczne zdolności, chciał mnie poczęstować tym świństwem. Ja odmówiłem, a co więcej wydałem jego zamiary Najwyższej Radzie. Oni skazali MOJEGO PRZYJACIELA na banicję. To wszystko z mojej winy. Może gdybym odwiódł go od picia krwi, a nie od razu składał donos, byłoby inaczej. - To nie twoja wina – zapewniał alchemika przyszły wódz – przecież nie mogłeś wiedzieć, co się stanie. - I tak czuję się winny – odrzekł Gronit ze łzami w oczach – dziękuję ci jednak, że zgodziłeś się wysłuchać narzekań starego człowieka. - Przecież nie jesteś stary – odparł chłopiec - Wiem, że tak nie wyglądam, ale naprawdę jestem starszy niż ci się zdaje – odpowiedział alchemik lekko się uśmiechając – Wiem też co cię dręczy. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Doskonale znam twoje pragnienia. Pamiętasz? Long bardzo lubi zaglądać do twojego serca. Zdziwię cię, ale to wielki gaduła. Odważę się rzec, że znam cię twój własny ojciec. - Z tym się akurat zgodzę – powiedział Czkawka bardziej do siebie niż mężczyzny. - Tak, Long wspominał, że nie rozumiecie się najlepiej. Ale nie o tym mówiłem. - A o czym? Alchemik uśmiechnął się szerzej i ponownie przemówił - O tym, o czym nie chcesz mówić – mówiąc to wreszcie spojrzał na chłopca – o tym, skrytym głęboko w tobie. - Czy możesz wreszcie powiedzieć o co ci chodzi? – przyszły wódz miał już dosyć gierek Gronita. - Ludzkie serce jest jak ocean, burzliwe i niebezpieczne. Kiedy ktoś obcy wejdzie do cudzego serca, może wywołać sztorm. A jeśli chcesz poznać moją opinię, to przez kogoś w twoim sercu panuje huragan – kiedy alchemik skończył mówić, odwrócił się. Podszedł do Longa i położył się spać. Czkawka lekko zbaraniał, ale zrozumiał co mężczyzna miał na myśli. Ponownie ułożył się pod skrzydłem smoka. Był trochę zły na Longa i Gronita, że bezkarnie przeczesują jego myśli, ale to nie o nich myślał całą noc. Kiedy pierwsze promyki słońca zawitały na wzgórzu, wszyscy wędrowcy byli jeszcze pogrążeni w głębokim śnie. Dopiero, kiedy cały pagórek został oświetlony, każdy powoli otwierał oczy. Pierwszy wstał alchemik i czym prędzej zabrał się do budzenia reszty podróżników i oczywiście ich smoków. Nie obyło się bez grymasów, próśb i jęczenia, ale po niespełna pięciu minutach, wszyscy byli już obudzeni. Jeźdźcy szybko przekąsili resztki jagnięciny, a dla smoków Gronit wygrzebał z dna torby kolejne zmniejszone kosze, które czym prędzej potraktował fioletowym płynem. Kiedy wszystkie potrzeby naturalne zostały zaspokojone, alchemik rozkazał, aby wszyscy wsiedli na smoki. - Widzicie te dwie wieżę – zapytał mężczyzna, wskazując palcem na ruiny starych baszt – myślę, że jeżeli tam wylądujemy, to zarówno dawny pałac, jak i smoki nie ucierpią. Lecimy w równej kolumnie, jeden za drugim. Ja lecę pierwszy. Śledzik, ty zamykasz szyk. Nie czekając na sprzeciwy, lub pytania, Gronit szepnął coś do Longa, a wkrótce potem smok wzbił się w powietrze. Za alchemikiem posłusznie ruszyła reszta jeźdźców. Lot nie trwał zbyt długo, bo nawet nie pięć minut a co więcej, ku uciesze starszego mężczyzny i lądowanie przeszło bezbłędnie. Jeźdźcy znaleźli się teraz w paszczy dawniej wspaniałego zamku. Stare mury zdawały się coś mówić. Może chciały przegnać intruzów, a może wręcz przeciwnie, witały ich. Kiedyś piękny pałac, teraz ponure zamczysko. Spod wielkich kup gruzu wyłaniały się zniszczone już przedmioty codziennego użytku: grzebienie, talerze, łyżki, strzępy odzieży. Tu i tam dyndały osmolone i rozdarte sztandary i chorągwie. - Patrzcie pod nogi – ostrzegł Gronit – łatwo potknąć się o fragmenty dawnego muru. - Czy wiesz może, gdzie powinniśmy rozpocząć poszukiwania? – zapytał Czkawka mężczyznę. - Nie – odparł alchemik krótko – i właśnie dlatego rozdzielimy się. - Co? – szepnął zaniepokojony Śledzik – a nie możemy chodzić wszyscy razem? - Jak się rozdzielimy, to szybciej znajdziemy artefakt i szybciej wrócimy do domu – odpowiedział chłopcu alchemik na tyle szybko, aby Sączysmark nie zdążył zażartować z chłopca – w takim razie, aby nie przedłużać. Śledzik ty pójdziesz ze mną – kiedy z ust mężczyzny wyszły te słowa, blondyn wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą – Astrid pójdziesz z bliźniakami, przypilnujesz ich – dziewczyna nie była zbyt zadowolona z decyzji Gronita – Sączysmark mam nadzieję, że ty i Czkawka się nie pozabijacie, jeśli puszczę was razem. - To ja już bym chyba wolał bliźnia... – zaczął Smark, ale kiedy ujrzał, że Mieczyk i Szpadka właśnie próbują staranować fragment muru, nagle zamilknął. W momencie, gdy alchemik odwiódł ich od tego pomysłu, chłopak ponownie przemówił – w zasadzie, to już nieważne. - Nie ma czasu do stracenia – ponaglił wikingów Gronit – idźcie już. Jeśli coś znajdziecie, lub stanie się cokolwiek... dziwnego poproście smoka, aby ten wystrzelił w powietrze kule ognia. Ponowie nie czekając na odpowiedź odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył jedną ze ścieżek. Za alchemikiem posłusznie ruszył Long, Śledzik i Sztukamięs. Pozostali również ruszyli we wcześniej ustalonych grupach. Po kilku minutowym marszu Sączysmark i Czkawka doszli do czegoś, co kiedyś było bardzo obszerną komnatą. Tu i tam leżały strzępy tkanin. Może dywanów, albo chorągwi. Kiedyś pewnie były bogato wyszyte różnymi motywami roślinnymi, czy historycznymi. Teraz, trudno rozróżnić je od zwykłych szmat. Za to w koncie leżało coś, co nie było uszkodzone. Sztandar. Przyszły wódz podszedł do niego i uklęknął. Trochę osmolony, albo zakurzony, ale nie zniszczony. Do chłopca podszedł również Szczerbatek. Jego chyba też zainteresowało znalezisko. Bandera była dookoła obszyta złotogłowem. W jej centrum wyszyta była jakaś kreatura. Na pewno nie smok, a w każdym bądź razie nie wyglądała jak smok. Stwór miał potężny łeb białego koloru. Jego oczy były czerwono-brązowe, ale to nie one zadziwiły Czkawkę. Potwór miał dziób, podobnie jak ptaki. Ale nie jakiś dziób, tylko potężny i ewidentnie mocny dziób. Korpus i łapy potwora były rude. Z pleców stwora wyrastały... no oczywiście, skrzydła! Ale pokryte... piórami? Choć jakby się lepiej przyjrzeć to chyba cała kreatura była upierzona. Wyjątkiem był jej ogon. Długi zakończony kępką burego futra. Wizerunek tego dziwnego stwora wypełniał w zasadzie cały sztandar. - Widziałeś kiedyś coś takiego? – zapytał syn wodza Nocną Furię. Smok w odpowiedzi przecząco pokręcił głową. - Tere fere – zadrwił Smark. Głos chłopaka wyrwał Czkawkę z zadumy – Co, Wystraszyłem? Przestań bawić się tą sukienką, lepiej zobacz, co ja znalazłem – Sączysmark uniósł wysoko miecz z bogato zdobioną rękojeścią – super nie. Przyszły wódz dopiero teraz zrozumiał, gdzie znalazł się z przyjaciółmi. Dookoła znajdywało się mnóstwo najróżniejszej broni. Co prawda zniszczonej, ale pojedyncze sztuki można było łatwo naprawić. Po podłodze walały się popękane miecze, zardzewiałe topory, metalowe kule urwane z łańcucha korbacza, a nawet morgenszterny. Gdzieś leżała nawet, oczywiście zardzewiała i brudna, zbroja. - Ty w ogóle wiesz, gdzie jesteśmy – powiedział lider Smoczej Akademii do Smarka – Myślę, że trafiliśmy do dawnej zbrojowni. - Nieważne, gdzie jesteśmy – odparł chłopak – ważne jest, co zrobię z tym mieczem. - Dasz go bliźniakom i zobaczysz, co się stanie – zażartował z Sączysmarka Czkawka. - Nie – odciął się brunet – Dam go Astrid. Co? Nie patrz tak. Kobiety lubią takie rzeczy, ale skąd ty możesz o tym wiedzieć. No, zobacz jaki on piękny. Chłopak gwałtownie podniósł miecz wysoko do góry. Chyba nawet zbyt gwałtownie, bo Hakokieł strzelił w niego kulą ognia. Prawdopodobnie się wystraszył, albo zrobił to z czystej złośliwości. Sączysmark czym prędzej wypuścił go z ręki i zaczął masować poparzoną dłoń. Dla starego miecza podpalenie i upadek to zbyt wiele. Broń pękła, kiedy gruchnęła o posadzkę. - Zły smok! – skarcił chłopak Hakokła – patrz co narobiłeś! - Zostaw go w spokoju – wtrącił przyszły wódz – nie to jest teraz najważniejsze. Musimy znaleźć Smoczą Laskę. Pamiętasz? Ej, chwila. Spójrz tam. W tym samym czasie Gronit, wraz ze Śledzikiem i ich smokami, cały czas schodzili w dół. Czasem pozostałościami po schodach, czasem zboczem wzgórza. Gruz sypał im się pod nogi. Wędrówka była bardzo męcząca i wręcz niebezpieczna. Pulchny blondyn starał się cały czas patrzeć pod nogi, ale jakaś dziwna siła zmusiła go do podniesienia wzroku. Kiedy już to zrobił, otworzył szerzej oczy i przemówił. - Gronicie. - O co chodzi? – zapytał mężczyzna spokojnie. - Spójrz tam – powiedział wskazując coś palcem. Alchemik spojrzał w kierunku wskazywanym przez chłopca. Jego oczom ukazał się jakby... mały domek? Zbudowany on był z kamieni, a wejścia nie chroniły, albo raczej już nie chronią, żadne drzwi. Dookoła budowli walały się tumany gruzu. - Hmm – zastanowił się starszy mężczyzna – myślę, że jest to jedna z komnat. Wyjątkowo dobrze zachowana. Sklepienie jeszcze się nie zawaliło, ale obawiam się, że ten stan rzeczy nie potrwa zbyt długo. Chodźmy, może coś tam znajdziemy. Gronit nie czekając na reakcję Śledzika, ruszył, wraz z Longiem, w kierunku znaleziska. - Dlaczego on zawsze tak robi? – zasmucił się blondynek – choć raz mógłby zapytać nas o zdanie. Prawda Sztusia? Smoczyca lekko uderzyła swojego jeźdźca na znak zrozumienia. Oboje głęboko odetchnęli i ruszyli za mężczyzną. Kiedy byli już na dole, alchemik stał w wejściu do dawnej komnaty. - O – rzekł, kiedy zobaczył Śledzika i Sztukamięs – nareszcie jesteście. Czekaliśmy na was. Wchodzimy. Pulchny chłopak nawet już nie próbował sprzeciwić się Gronitowi, bo wiedział, że to i tak nie ma sensu, więc posłusznie wszedł do środka. Okazało się, że komnata naprawdę dobrze się zachowała. Przy każdej ze ścian stały przynajmniej cztery regały wypełnione książkami, a na środku znajdował się ogromny stół. Dywany były niemalże nienaruszone, a na prawie każdym można było znaleźć stwora, którego Czkawka odkrył na sztandarze. W tym pomieszczeniu, na ścianie naprzeciwko wejścia, wisiał właśnie taki sam sztandar, tyle że nie osmolony. Na widok niecodziennej kreatury, Śledzik zwrócił się do alchemika. - Co to za stwór? - To – zapytał Gronit, wskazując na bestię wyszytą na chorągwi. Blondyn pokiwał głową – to jest gryf, mój drogi. Pół-lew, pól-orzeł, za czasów lorda Gorgiego był on jego godłem. - Czy te bestie żyją naprawdę? – zapytał zaniepokojony chłopak. - Według legend, owszem – odparł alchemik – ale ja osobiście nigdy żadnego na własne oczy nie widziałem. Myślę, że dotarliśmy do biblioteki – dodał spoglądając na regały z księgami. Wkrótce potem podszedł do pulpitu, na którym znajdywała się jakaś księga. Alchemik zmarszczył brwi i starał się odszyfrować jej przekaz. Niedługo później zaczął czytać na głos – „24 Franidra: Lord Gorgi wrócił z wyprawy przeciwko Barbandom. Choć nasza flota przyniosła nam zwycięstwo, to i tak ponieśliśmy ogromne straty. Nasz władca został ciężko raniony w lewe ramię. Niestety mistrz Karadhras obawia się, że nikczemna strzał, która przeszyła jego ciało, była zatruta. Wysłaliśmy posłańców, aby ci sprowadzili wszystkich możliwych medyków. Boję się, że dni naszego lorda są jednak policzone. ” Tutaj zapis się urywa. - To chyba kronika tego zamku – zauważył Śledzik. - Zgadza się chłopcze – odparł Gronit – szkoda jednak, że tak smutno się kończy. - Panie... – szepnął Long do alchemika – zobacz tam... Ludzie myślą, że trudno jest zmusić osła do przemieszczenia się. Może i są one uparte, ale i tak o wiele trudniej jest wędrować z Mieczykiem i Szpadką. Astrid czuła się jak opiekunka do dzieci, na której głowę spadła dwójka wyjątkowo trudnych bachorów. Cały czas starali się wygrzebać coś spod ogromnych stert gruzu i kamieni. Czasem pęknięty miecz, czasem hełm z przyłbicą, porwane szaty szlacheckie i inne tego typu przedmioty. - Możecie się uspokoić choć na moment?! – zdenerwowała się wojowniczka. - Owszem, możemy – odparł Mieczyk. - Tyle że, po co? – dokończyła Szpadka. - Nie jesteśmy tu dla zabawy. Pamiętacie? – tłumaczyła Astrid bliźniakom – Musimy znaleźć ten artefakt, albo przynajmniej jakiś ślad po nim. Czy wy mię w ogóle słuchacie! – wrzasnęła dziewczyna, kiedy zobaczyła, że zamiast jej słuchać, brat z siostrą podbiegli do jakiegoś pomnika. Statua ta przypominała smoka, ale na pewno nim nie była. Przedstawiała ona jakiegoś potwora, który siedział na wysokim podium. Stwór trzymał przednią, prawą łapę wyciągniętą do przodu, jakby chronił przejścia. Jego łeb przypominał gadzi, ale ozdobiony on był iście lwią grzywą. Z okolic jego nozdrzy wyrastały dwa ogromne wąsiska. Pysk miał lekko uchylony. W środku gardzieli chyba coś było. Jakby jakaś... kulka? Bez zastanowienia Szpadka zaczęła wspinać się na pomnik. Jej brat pozazdrościł jej tego pomysłu i również postanowił wleźć na jego grzbiet. Pomiędzy rodzeństwem nastąpiła kłótnia, która zakończyła się bójką. Dziewczyna okazała się sprytniejsza i zepchnęła brata z grzbietu. Statua była dość wysoka i upadek z niej mógłby okazać się nieprzyjemny, więc Mieczyk postanowił ratować się, łapiąc za wyciągniętą łapę stwora. Wisząc w ten sposób na ramieniu potwora i tak nie dotykał stopami do ziemi. Astrid była już naprawdę zdenerwowana zachowaniem bliźniaków, ale zrobiła krok w stronę chłopaka, aby mu pomóc. Nie uszła nawet metra, a ramię, na którym wisiał Mieczyk zaczęło się obniżać. Coś zachrobotało i pomnik drgnął. - Szybko! – krzyknęła wojowniczka – złaźcie z niego Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu, bliźniaki usłuchali dziewczyny i zeskoczyli ze statuy. Nagle monument zaczął się kręcić wokół własnej osi, aż nagle zaczął się obniżać, wciąż jednak się kręcił. Trójce przyjaciół ukazała się wielka dziura, a gdy do niej zajrzeli zobaczyli coś jeszcze. Schody. Schody, które prowadziły w dół. - Nie wierzę, że to powiem, ale dobra robota – zauważyła Astrid – Powinniśmy chyba dać sygnał reszcie. Wichurka - zwróciła się do swojej smoczycy – bądź tak dobra i strzel w powietrze. Zębacz posłusznie strzelił kulą ognia w górę. Właśnie ten sygnał zauważył zarówno Czkawka, jak i Long. Nie minęło pięć minut, a wszyscy wędrowcy znaleźli się w jednym miejscu. Gronit nie potrzebował zbędnych tłumaczeń. Szybko zeskoczył z grzbietu Longa i podszedł do dziury. - Gratuluję – powiedział, kiedy dokładnie obejrzał drogę w dół – musimy tam czym prędzej zejść. - To przejście jest zbyt wąskie dla smoków – zauważył Śledzi – ktoś musi z nimi zostać. - I zostanie – odparł alchemik – Sączysmark tobie pozostawiam to jakże odpowiedzialne zadanie. Pulchny chłopak nie był zbyt szczęśliwy na myśl o schodzeniu w podziemia, ale co zrobić. - Tylko się nią opiekuj – pouczył Smarka przytulając się do Sztukamięs – jest bardzo wrażliwa. Aktualny opiekun smoków przewrócił oczami i przysiadł na stercie rupieci, jego również nie satysfakcjonowała decyzja alchemika. - A ty Szczerbatku – zwrócił się Czkawka do swojego smoka – przypilnuj Sączysmarka. Ostatnio zbyt bardzo upodabnia się do Koszmara Ponocnika, bo cały czas się podpala. - Korytarz jest wąski, więc idziemy gęsiego – zwrócił się Gronit podróżników – ja idę pierwszy, Czkawka ty drugi, za tobą idzie Szpadka, potem Mieczyk i Astrid. Śledzik, ty zamykasz pochód. Chłopak jęknął lekko, ale nic nie powiedział. Niedługo później wszyscy zeszli do tunelu. Schody były bardzo strome i śliskie. Na wszystko jednak przychodzi kres, również na schodzenie schodami. Teraz wędrowców czekała przeprawa przez wąski, niski tunel. Początkowo wszyscy musieli jedynie pochylać głowy, po chwili trzeba już było poruszać się zgiętym w pół. Chodzenie przez dwie minuty w tej pozycji jest bardzo męczące, a co dopiero dziesięciominutowa przeprawa. W końcu jednak szóstka wędrowców dotarła do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Tu nareszcie strop był wyżej i można było się wyprostować. - Za stary już jestem na takie wędrówki – jęknął Gronit – moje plecy. Kiedy alchemik starał się wyprostować coś strzyknęło w jego plecach i mężczyzna zajęczał. - Jak tylko wrócę do domu, zafunduję sobie gorącą kąpiel – zaśmiał się przez łzy. Dopiero teraz wszyscy rozejrzeli się po komnacie. Zarówno jej ściany i posadzka pokryte były wodą. Co prawda nie płynęła on strumieniami ze ścian, ale było jej dostatecznie dużo, aby się poślizgnąć. Komnata była w kształcie koła. Jego zewnętrzna część miał średnicę około czterech metrów, a wewnętrzną stanowiło niewielkie okrągłe podium, wysokie na metr. Na nim znajdował się jakiś statyw, na którym oparta była sporej wielkości laska. Była ona koloru ciemno czerwonego, można wręcz powiedzieć bordowa. Jeden z jej końców ozdobiony był rzeźbioną smoczą głową. Smoczy łeb miał otwarty pysk a w środku znajdował się niewielki szafirowy klejnot. Gronit, podobnie jak młodzi wikingowie, byli wpatrzeni w artefakt. - Oto moi drodzy – powiedział zbliżając się do podium – Smocza Laska. Alchemik wyciągnął dłonie i chwycił za jedno z dzieł Irmora. Podniósł kostur i dokładnie obejrzał smoczy łeb. - Jakoś łatwo poszło – zauważył Czkawka. Nagle podłoga zaczęła się trząść a ze stropu poczęły spadać odłamki skalne i gruz. - No, brawo – ironicznie pochwaliła Astrid przyjaciela – wykrakałeś. - Szybko! – wrzasnął Gronit – jaskinia zaraz się zawali! Zapewne i bez uwagi alchemika wszyscy rzuciliby się ku wyjściu. O mały włos a na głowę Śledzika spadłby wielki głaz. Na szczęście całej szóstce udało się wejść do niskiego tunelu, tu sufit nie zwalał się już na głowę. W końcu podróżnicy dotarli do krętych schodów, na które czym prędzej zaczęli się wspinać. Po paru minutach znaleźli się na górze. Tu jednak czekała ich kolejna nieprzyjemna niespodzianka. - Gdzie smoki i gdzie Sączysmark? – pytał zaniepokojony Śledzik. - To nie o nich aktualnie powinniście się martwić – powiedział jakiś chrapliwy głos. Zza jednej ze skarp gruzu wyszedł znany już podróżnikom stary bard. - To pan – odetchnął z ulgą przyszły wódz - widziałeś może naszych przyjaciół? Ślepiec pstryknął palcami nagle obok niego zmaterializował się Smark oraz smoki wędrowców. Wszyscy byli skrępowani. Śpiewak uśmiechnął się obrzydliwie i ponownie pstryknął palcami. Coś zaczęło się z nim dziać. Oczy zmieniły kolor na szary, a na twarzy zaczęła pojawiać się głęboka blizna. Bardowi zmienił się również włosy, chwilę temu siwe, teraz jasnobrązowe. - Zdziwiony staruszku? – zwrócił się do Gronita – krew smoka powietrza. Trudna do zdobycia, ale możliwość zmiany wyglądu, jest tego warta. - Wypuść ich Nagur – wycedził alchemik. - Najpierw oddaj mi Laskę – odparł Nagur wciąż uśmiechając się – Ej, ej a ty dokąd kawalerze – powiedział widząc, że Czkawka podchodzi do jego jeńców. Korzystając z tego, że przyszły wódz na moment odwrócił uwagę czarnoksiężnika, Gronit sięgnął po coś do swojej torby i rzucił tym w kierunku Nagura. Widząc to mężczyzna strzelił kulą ognia w kierunku flakonika rzuconego przez alchemika. - Myślałeś, że nabiorę się dwa razy na ten sam numer – zakpił czarnoksiężnik. - Dlatego użyłem innej mikstury – odparł Gronit z uśmiechem. Nagur zmarszczył brwi, ale nim zdążył coś powiedzieć w miejscu, w którym stał coś zaczęło rosnąć. Z ziemi zaczęły wyrastać pędy, jakby liany. Kiedy urosły już dostatecznie, oplotły nogi i ręce czarnoksiężnika. Mężczyzna był wściekły, jego ręce zaczęły płonąć. Nikt nie potrzebował żadnego sygnału, aby ruszyć ku zakładnikom. Szybko rozcięli więzy. To jednak nie był czas na czułości. Wszyscy wskoczyli na grzbiety swoich wierzchowców, wszyscy poza Gronitem. Kiedy alchemik starał się wskoczyć na Longa, nagle zgiął się w pół, jęczał, aż w końcu upuścił artefakt. Wzrok podróżników padł na Nagura. Okazało się, że spalił on swoje więzy. Jeźdźcy ruszyli ku niemu. - Ani kroku dalej – warknął czarnoksiężnik – bo wasz ukochany przyjaciel wypluje płuca. A teraz pozwólcie, że zabiorę mój artefakt. - Wichurka – zwróciła się Astrid do swojej smoczycy – strzel w Laskę kolcem. Zębacz usłuchał rozkazu swojej pani i wystrzelił serię kolców i kierunku Smoczej Laski. Strzał okazał się na tyle celny, że relikt wyleciał w powietrze. Na to w porę zareagował Sączysmark, który złapał ją w locie. - Chłopcze – rzekł Nagur do Smarka – oddaj Laskę pókim dobry. Chłopak uśmiechnął się drwiąco i lekko pstryknął smoczy łeb laski. Nagle stało się coś, czego brunet nie przewidział. Szmaragdowy klejnot zaczął się świecić i posłał w kierunku czarnoksiężnika błyskawicę. Nagur również nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw i nie zdołał wykonać uniku. Piorun w niego uderzył. Automatycznie Gronit przestał jęczeć i wskoczył na swojego smoka. - Prędko – wydyszał – lecimy. Dopiero, gdy znaleźli się wysoko, ponad chmurami, jeźdźcy odważyli się odetchnąć z ulgą. - Brawo Sączysmark – pochwalił chłopaka alchemik – jednak zbyt pochopnie cię ocieniłem. Chłopak miał minę jakby ujrzał ducha. Zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na otaczający go świat. Po chwili potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Nie przejmuj się – pocieszał go Gronit. - Co z Nagurem? – zapytał Śledzik. - Wątpię, aby coś mu się stało – odparł mężczyzna – miejcie się lepiej na baczności. Wątpię, że puści nam płazem, potraktowanie go w ten sposób. - Ja mam inne pytanie – odezwał się Czkawka – Nagur wspomniał coś o krwi smoków powietrza, że niby daje możliwość zmiany wyglądu. Przecież to Zmiennoskrzydłe umieją zmienić kolor. A poza tym co to są smoki powietrza? - Zmiennoskrzydłe i smoki powietrza to jedne i ten same smoki – odpowiedział alchemik – widzisz, wy nadaliście smokom nazwy w stylu: Gronkiel, czy Koszmar Ponocnik i przypisaliście je do klas. My, alchemicy, ustaliliśmy nieco inny system klasyfikacji smoków. Podzieliliśmy je na następujące kategorię: Smoki Ognia, Smoki Ziemi, Smoki Wody, Smoki Powietrza, Smoki Wężowe, Smoki Szmaragdowe, Smoki Kryształowe Smoki Burz, Smoki Bliźniacze, Smoki Kolczaste, Smoki Umysłu i Czarne Smoki. Podzieliliśmy je w ten sposób, gdyż jest po prostu zbyt wiele gatunków smoków, aby dla każdego wymyślać nowe nazwy, mamy inne sprawy na głowie. Smoki, które należą do określonej kategorii, łączy kilka rzeczy: pożywienie, zachowanie i zdolności. Przykładowo wszystkie Smoki Ognia umieją się zapalić, natomiast wszystkie Smoki Kolczaste posiadają ciało pokryte kolcami, którymi potrafią zaatakować przeciwnika. - Niech zgadnę – wtrącił Czkawka – Nocna Furia zalicza się do Czarnych Smoków. - Zgadza się – odparł alchemik – Czarne Smoki, to najrzadszy gatunek ze wszystkich smoków. Dzieli się on na dwie podkategorie plazmomioty i ogniomioty. W plazmomioty nazwaliście Nocnymi Furiami. Te dwa podgatunki różni ładunek miotany. W przypadku plazmomiotów jest to oczywiście plazma, a ogniomiotów kule ogniste. Co więcej, w przeciwieństwie do swoich kuzynów, ogniomioty są zadufane w sobie i zależy im tylko na złocie. Jeśli jednak będziesz chciał posłuchać więcej o smokach, zajrzyj do mnie jutro. Teraz jestem już bardzo zmęczony. Resztę podróży jeźdźcy spędzili w ciszy. Następne> Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone